genreapers_fan_fictions_other_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The American People's Party and Military(APP/M)
Not to be confused with the early Populist Party , The American People's Party(APP) is the primary political party of the United States in the Coalition Universe and possesses it's own paramilitary armed branch, the American People's Military(APM) which is renowned and feared for it's technological superiority and the use of the nearly indestructible sythentic material, kletonium. Basic Information *'Ideology': Socialist Democratic; Militarist *'Leader(s)': President Blake Emmond(Early), President Reaper(Mid), President Garter(Gene Corp War), President Paxton Fettel(Human-Combine Wars and Gene Corp) *'Headquarters': Cape Girardeau, MO *'Population': >100,000 *'Tactics': Technologically Advanced, Brute Force, Combined Arms *'Formed': April 2013 History The Founding of the Party In the August of 2012, the Second American Civil War was now into it's second year as the Republican and Democratic Parties fought each other for control of the country, tearing entire states and families apart in it's wake. However the states of Kansas, Missouri, and Iowa remained neutral, acting as safe havens for the hordes of the refugees fleeing from the destruction of the war and putting great strain on their economies, so the governor of Missouri invited delegates from both the Republican and Democrats to meet in the town of Cape Girardeau for peace talks to reunite the country. But unfortunately these peace talks quickly collapse as neither parties were able to come to an agreement and refused to compromise leading to both walking out of the talks leaving behind disenchanted moderates, the representatives of several smaller political parties, and both state and local officials. Later that night this group met again in the Common Pleas Courthouse of Cape Girardeau and shortly afterwards, the American's People Party was born as moderate bipartisan party with former Republican turned radical bi-partisan Blake Emmond as it's leader, who declares that the only way to unite the United States was to destroy both the Republican and Democratic Parties and abolish the two-party system from American politics, a statement that earns the APP the support of many of the refugees living in the Neutral States, who had come to also hate the so-called "Old Parties" for destroying the United States. However the APP is quickly dismissed as another "meaningless" third party by both the Republicans and Democrats. Taking Control of the Neutral States Later that month, the American People's Party was rapidly growing as hatred for the Republican and Democratic Parties inside the neutral states grew as the Civil War continued to rage on, destroying large portions of the country and displacing thousands of refugees who fled to the neutral states for refuge from the increasingly manpower-hungry Republican and Democratic militaries who were beginning to conscript Americans in ever-increasing large numbers to make up for their combat losses and putting pressure on the limited resources of the neutral sates. But despite it's growing strength, the governments of the neutral states were still dominated by Republican and Democratic politicans who refused to the People's Party have any power in the neutral states politics causing tensions to boil. Then in the September of 2012, tensions boiled over when it was revealed that the state governments were secretly allowing "recruiting" agents from the Republican and Democratic Militaries to apprehend refugees and force them to serve in their ranks in exchange for bribes, angered by this, Blake Emmonds ordered the creation of the American People's Militia(APM) to defend refugees from the recruiting agents and began pushing for the APP's supporters to take further action to demonstrate their unhappiness to the neutral states' governments, however forces of the Missouri National Guard loyal to the APP stormed the Missouri Capitol Building and overthrew the state government paving the way for Emmonds to declare himself as the President of a new United States and in a surprisingly and controversial move, declares Cape Girardeau as the new national capital while Jefferson City remains the state capitol this is followed by a coup of the Kansas State Government by APM forces commanded by Persian Gulf War veteran and self-proclaimed General Marshal Conrad while another coup overthrew the Iowan State Government, securing the American People's Party as the dominant political force in the Neutral States ending the so-called "September Revolution". Shocked by this and seeing a chance to seize control of the neutral states for themselves, both the Republican and Democratic States of America issued an ultimatum to the APP threatening to invade the Neutral States if they don't handle control of them to them, but instead of giving into their demands, Emmonds ordered the APM and the newly formed United States Military to dig-in, showing that the APP has no intention of standing down. On the Defensive Almost immediately after the expiration of the ultimatum, the Republican and Democrats launched their attacks into the Neutral States with their commanders expecting a swift and easy victory over the APM and U.S Military, but quickly found themselves facing determined and undying resistance on all fronts, particularly in the towns and cities where APM and U.S military forces utilizing improvised weapons and hit-and-run tactics, inflicted heavy casualties on the invaders with Cape Girardeau, Kansas City, and St.Louis being the focal points. But despite this, the Republicans, utilizing unforeseen brute force tactics where they used their superior firepower and mobility to outmaneuver and severely damage the APM's and U.S Military's forces outside the cities and towns, almost completely isolating Cape Girardeau and St. Louis from the rest of the states, but their attempts to push deeper into Missouri were being hindered by their inability to secure the major towns and cities on the Mississippi River forcing the Republican Military to devote more and more of it's forces into taking and securing them giving the APM and U.S Military forces in the interior of Missouri valuable breathing room to manmaneuverver and plan their operations. Angered by his forces' lack of progress in the campaign, a Republican general ordered for residential areas in and around Cape Girardeau to be firebombed by the Republican air force, killing and maiming thousands of civilians and refugees and completely leveling the campus for the local Southeast Missouri University including it's iconic academic hall, but this move quickly back-fired for the Republicans as it only intensified the local hatred for their party and increased the support for the American People's Party(APP) while the Republican General who ordered the firebombing was quickly relieved of command as the battle continued to rage on. The Counter-Attack Several days into the offensive, realizing that his forces were about to caught between advancing Republican and Democratic forces, General Conrad orders his troops to abandon their positions in Western Kansas City to allow the Republicans and Democrats to exhaust themselves fighting each other before launching a counterattack that devastated the victorious, but exhausted Republican forces, capturing hundreds of soldiers along with tons of their equipment including tanks and pieces of artillery which are quickly thrown into APM Service against their former users in a massive counter-attack against the Republican forces laying siege to Cape Girardeau and successfully breaking their offensive in the region allowing APM and U.S Military force to gain the initiative and force the Republican Military to retreat back across the Mississippi River after a raid led by Colonel Charles Karlson and his elite group of APM Militiamen including a amnesia-inflicted man by the name of "Reaper" destroyed their supply depots in riverside Cape Girardeau. Following this shocking turn of events and the failure of their armies to crush the APM and U.S Military, the Republicans and Democrats decide to call off their offensive into the Neutral States and pull their forces out of Missouri while retaining what areas of Iowa and Kansas they control, although these are later retaken in subsequent small-scale APM and U.S military offensives. With the Neutral States secured, Emmonds and his Inner Circle turned their attention to preparing the APM and U.S Military for a far-greater objective: the unification of the United States and the destruction of the Republican and Democratic Parties and to fit it's new purpose, the American people's Militia was reorganized into the American People's Military. Gearing up for the Offensive Preparing the American People's Military and the United States Armed Forces proved to be a difficult task for the Neutral States which lacked many of the resources needed to supply a large military, so instead their leaders decided to focus on fielding smaller, but better trained and equipped forces utilizing the most advanced technologies available including replacing the petrol-hungry engines of their tanks with more economically effective hydrogen and ethanol engines while replacing manual loaders with mechanical autoloaders while the APM's new Research and Development branch developed new weapons and equipment to be used by forces including the first assault rifles of George King(GK) series and the venerable M5 "Schwartzkopf" MBT designed from the bottom up to defeat the Abrams tanks utilized by both the Republican and Democratic Militaries along with tactical EMP weapons designed to disable Republican and Democratic combat formations before they can reach the frontline and even the odds while also upgrading already existing weapons including their own Abrams tanks into the new A3 version. However along with developing new weapons, the APM was also sending small raiding parties into the surrounding Republican and Democratic-controlled states to wreak havoc on their enemies' operations and weaken them while also gathering intelligence and helping refugees and defectors reach safety inside the Neutral States with the most famous of these raiding parties being the "Karlson Raiders" led by Charles Karlson and the same group of APM Militiamen who he led in his attack on the Republican Supply Depots which helped the man by the name of Reaper increase his status in the APM, who inevitably put the last piece the American People's Military needed to launch it's first major offensive in place by marrying Catherine Smict, the daughter of Republican General Earl Smict, who had become increasingly disenchanted with his party who he had once a been loyal follower to before the war and the marriage of his daughter to Reaper convinced him and a large portion of his forces to defect to the APM bringing their equipment and supplies with them along with much needed experience Operation Log Cabin, the 1st Legion, and the Grand Offensive Following the defection of General Smict and his forces, the American People's Military and U.S Military now had the manpower and the material it needed to launch it's first major offensive codenamed "Operation Log Cabin", the invasion of Republican-occupied Illinois which was launched on July 4th, 2014 with a wave of EMP attacks on Republican Military Bases across Illinois followed by a massive air campaign where the newly formed air branch of the APM, the American People's Military Air Corps(APMAC) unleashed it's modified F-35s and F-22s along with the older A-10s on the Republican forces as APM and U.S Military forces crossed the Mississippi River using modified barges and secured beachheads and bridge heads and began rapidly pushing deeper into Illinois while any Republican attempt to stem their advance was quickly halted through EMP weaponry or brute force. With most of their equipment disabled and their forces in utter disarray, the Republican forces defending Illinois were quickly brushed aside by the rapid advance advance of the APM and U.S Military with hundreds of Republican soldiers surrendering or defecting while any equipment that was captured was sent back to be restored to operational status and put back into service against their former operators and by July 10th, both Chicago and Illinois' state capital were under the United States' control while the remaining Republican forces in Illinois were in full retreat. Operation Log Cabin was followed by other smaller offensives in Kentucky, Tennessee, and Arkansas utilizing the same tactics used in Log Cabin where the attacking forces would use EMP weapons to disable Republican and Democratic forces before they could be mobilized to stop them allowing the APM and U.S Military forces to crush the defenders with relative ease which also propelled numerous APM Officers into the spotlight including Reaper, who was recalled to Cape Girardeau to oversee a new secret weapon, the Megathon Project. Shocked by the APP's sudden aggression and military successes, the Republicans and Democrats were quickly to temporarily put their differences aside to build up a response to the APP as support for it was now growing at a rapid pace nationwide and began coordinating efforts to contain further APM and U.S Military offensives and eventually wear down and destroy the APP through the use of airpower, but these efforts failed as the APM had spent a considerable amount of time and effort to develop an effective air-defense system utilizing THELs and SAMs designed to take out multiple aircraft at once forcing the Republicans and Democrats to rely on ground offensives, which were quickly ground to a halt by the APM's use of EMP weapons and increasingly larger forces. With conventional tactics failing and support for the increasingly more successful and aggressive American People's Party, the Republicans and Democrats decided to try to destroy the APP at it's heart in Cape Girardeau by sending SEAL Team Six to kill President Emmonds and his inner circle, but unbeknownst to the Republicans and Democrats, the APM had discovered their intentions and were waiting for SEAL Team Six and the small Republican mechanized force accompanying while Reaper also took the chance to reveal the fruits of the Megathon project to the world, unleashing the APM's new tank, the Megathon Mark I heavy tank which utilized a new synthetic material known as kletonium which was impervious to all the anti-tank weapons in by use by the Republicans and Democrats along with the APM's new legion of elite assault troopers called Stormtroopers, who were equipped with kletonium body armor and advanced weaponry and combined with the Megathons and their kletonium-armored vehicles, the APM "1st Stormtrooper Legion" made short work of the Republican mechanized force supporting SEAL Team Six, who surrendered after not being able to inflict a single casualty on the seemingly invulnerable Stormtroopers and Megathons and all of it was caught on camera by news crews and broadcasted nationwide and worldwide through the internet, further increasing the support of the APP while a Republican and Democratic attempt to retake Chicago a week later was also crushed by the 1st Stormtrooper Legion and APM forces which was then followed by the liberation of Wisconsin while a major Republican offensive in Kansas was halted by the newly-formed 2nd and 3rd Legions in the Battle of Topeka, which became the largest tank battle in American history rivaling the Battle of Kursk in scale. In their futile attempts to destroy the APP, the Republicans and Democrats exhausted their strategic reserves and the morale of their forces was shattered as thousands of their soldiers began to defect to the APM and U.S Military and realizing that their enemies were now severely weakened, the APM and U.S Military began pushing toward both the East and West Coasts, marking the beginning of the "Grand Offensive" in which the APM and U.S Military from 2015-2019, swept across the continental United States and quickly brushed aside any Republican and Democratic attempt to stop them and this advance was spearhead by the four Stormtrooper legions with the 1st and 2nd advancing toward the East Coast while the 3rd and 4th Legions pushed West. Reuniting the Country By April 2019, the Democratic States had surrendered to the United States, but the Republican Party, now completely controlled by radicals, refused to surrender and continued to fight on against the APM and U.S military on the East Coast even as their military was beginning to run out of the resources it needed to be an effective fighting force while it's manpower drindled from massive defection rates to the APM and U.S Military. But finally on May 19th, 2019, the Republican capital, Washington D.C fell to APM and U.S Military forces marking the end of the Second AMerican Civil War, the two party system, and the long reign of the Republican and Democratic Parties and beginning of the American People's Party reign. Military The American People's Military the a well organized and well equipped paramilitary arm of the American People's Party, serving as a national defense force as well as an offensive force, utilizing high-tech weaponry and brute force tactics to defeat its enemies. Science and Technology Coming Soon! Category:Political Party Category:Coalition Verse Category:Gene Corp War Category:Human-Combine Wars Category:Faction